


[Nero/V]Paint And Photograph

by T_Kilimanjaro



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Kilimanjaro/pseuds/T_Kilimanjaro
Summary: 一个关于双向暗恋的高校paro





	[Nero/V]Paint And Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> 非常OOC  
> 意识流短打  
> 阿V生贺以及LOFTER两百粉福利

01

 

尼禄有了喜欢的人。

是美术系的一个同级生，黑头发绿眼睛。总是翘课躲在画室里涂涂画画。

 

画室的落地窗外盘着一大片爬山虎，绿油油的遮住一角阳光。

尼禄藏在青葱翠绿之间，对里面的人举起了相机。

 

02

 

V有了喜欢的人。

是摄影系的一个同级生，白发蓝眼睛。总是翘课带着相机在外边即兴创作。

 

画室的窗正对着操场，阳光从窗外照进来，将在窗外调试相机的人影打在木质地板上。

V赶紧换了一块画布，看着外面的人提起了画笔。

 

03

 

尼禄得找个新住处。

房东想要收回租给他的房子，于是尼禄被迫出去找新的住处。

 

学校附近的公寓不太便宜，他站在公告牌前面思考了很久，还是拨通了那个号码。

 

「呃...您好，请问还招室友吗？」

 

「那我现在能去看房吗？」

 

04

 

V需要一个新的室友。

原本同系的室友因为实习的缘故离开了这座城市，于是他决定找一个新的室友。

 

学校附近的公寓不太便宜，他拜托了公寓的物业在门口公告板处贴上了招募广告。

于是在那天他接到了一通电话。

 

「啊，还没有。」

 

「当然可以。」

 

05

 

尼禄觉得那是他人生中最幸运的一天。

他按下门铃，却没有人应。

他又按了一遍。

 

过了一会门开了。

他的准室友只穿着一件背心，脸上和手上都沾着颜料，对他说抱歉并给他让出了进去的路。

 

那是他朝思暮想的人。

 

啊，完了...我是不是有点发烧？

尼禄这么想着。

 

06

 

V觉得那是他人生中最幸运的一天。

接到那通电话的时候他还在画画，他一手拿着调色盘一手往画布上涂着颜料，电话被夹在脖子与肩膀之间。

挂断电话后本想起身收拾，却无意中打翻了放颜料的推车。

 

手忙脚乱收拾的过程中门铃响了，V抓起桌上的抹布擦了擦手后顺势用手摸了一把脸，成功地讲颜料蹭到了自己的脸上。

门铃又响了一遍，他拿布将周围放着的画全部盖上以后赶紧爬起来开门。

 

他带着抱歉的微笑给对方开了门，还让出了过道。

 

啊。

V在背后悄悄掐了自己一把。

 

这是否是一场梦？

 

07

 

尼禄要和喜欢的人住在一起了。

 

现在回想起来，似乎自己从进门开始手心便布满了冷汗，心跳像在刚塞进嘴里的跳跳糖。

他太紧张了，说话的时候甚至不敢直视对方的眼睛，整个下午故作镇定地打量着公寓的装修。

 

最后他签下了那份合同。

而那本来就不怎么好看的字在自己紧张的心境下变得格外扭曲，像一只要从纸面飞出来的蝴蝶。

 

他飞快的离开了V的住所，一口气冲出去好远，然后在空旷无人的河边街道上停下。

 

尼禄憋足了一口气，等身后来来往往的人都离去之后他对着湍流的河水放声大喊。

 

「我喜欢你啊！！！！！」

 

08

 

V要和喜欢的人住在一起了。

 

人生第一次，那颗心脏跳动的那么快。

仿佛地动山摇。

甚至尼禄的声音都被它盖了过去。

 

扑通、扑通、扑通。

 

V只希望对方不要察觉自己刻意装出来的慵懒和冷漠——他只是不敢直视对方的眼睛。

最后V看着他签完合同后几乎逃离的背影有点小难受。

 

是不是吓到他了？

 

V深吸一口气回到了原来作画的位置，他一块一块将盖上的布料掀起。

他爬上了堆放着植物的大窗台，下午的暖光从窗外照进来，打在他瘦弱的脊背，打在那些完成和未完成的画上。

 

每一幅都有关那个人。

 

「我喜欢你。」

 

他轻声说。

 

09

 

那是尼禄搬新家的第一天。

他的行李不多，大多都是摄影器材。他拖着箱子看到V站在门口等他，对方笑着接过了他的箱子，一边往里走一边给他介绍着什么。

 

其实尼禄什么也没听清，他满脑子都是对方接过他箱子的修长手指，踏在木质地板上毫无声响的光滑脚踝。

 

他没想到V会连他的晚餐一起做了，之前自己住一直点外卖的尼禄几乎吃得热泪盈眶。

 

最后V和他说晚安，关上门后尼禄一下扑进整理好的床铺，他把脸埋进枕头里，感觉耳朵在发烫。

 

太幸运了。

尼禄这么想着。

 

V的房间就在隔壁，尼禄爬起来靠着那面墙坐下。室内的旧空调嗡嗡作响，月光从窗外照进来仿佛也是一片冰凉。

 

但尼禄却觉得暖。

 

「晚安。」

 

好像谁的体温能从身后传来一样。

 

10

 

那是V拥有新室友的第一天。

 

那大概是V起得最早的一天，他早早起来把公寓打扫了一遍，把之前的画都收了起来——不能吓到尼禄。甚至还出去买了晚餐的食材。

 

尼禄的行李少的出乎了V的意料。

 

少得像一个不会久留的旅客。

 

所幸那顿饭算是成功了，V看着对方吃得眼圈都红了感觉相当有成就感——又忍不住想笑。

 

最后V对尼禄道了晚安，回到自己同尼禄仅一墙之隔的房间。他爬上床靠墙坐着，伸手将被子拽过来盖好，又随手抓了个抱枕抱着。

 

「晚安。」

 

背后好像能传来谁的温度一样。

 

11

 

尼禄在早上总是起不来。

 

当他掐掉第八个仍在不懈大叫的闹钟后终于意识到自己要迟到了。于是他用人生最快的速度洗漱并换好衣服。

 

V似乎早就走了，餐桌干净得好像没人用过一样。

尼禄背着包一溜烟从公寓里冲了出去，甚至没工夫去理自己的发型是否变成了老爹同款。

 

感天动地他在教授进门的最后一秒冲进了教室，他看见自己的死党在第五排冲他招手。

 

尼禄气喘吁吁地坐在留给他的位置上，感觉自己的胃像曼德拉一样开始尖叫。

而他的朋友却递给他了一瓶牛奶和一个不知道谁做的三文治并且一脸神秘地告诉他——

 

是隔壁美术系的美人送来的。

 

12

 

V总能按时起床。

 

他起床时尼禄的房门还关着。他想了一下这个人今天似乎有早课，但并没有敲门。

只是做了两个三明治打包带走，还顺走了冰箱里最后一瓶牛奶。

 

V凭记忆摸到了尼禄上课的教室，并把早餐交给了有点面熟似乎与尼禄同行过的人手里。

 

然后他回到了那间画室。

 

夏日的阳光照得画室的木质地板暖洋洋的，V吹着画室的空调直接坐到了地上，开始画那面窗的速写。

 

突然有一个人影冲了过去。

V正好抬头，看到那张焦急的侧脸顶着仿佛百万发胶才能造就的发型一闪而过。

 

后知后觉的他笑得手一抖，笔迹飞了好远。

 

13

 

尼禄晚上不太常和朋友们去玩了。

因为想和V一起回家。

 

他甚至已经摸清了时间和地点。

周一三五下午六点要在教学楼下等，周二四下午五点应该在画室门口等。

 

尼禄当然不仅仅只想和他一路回去。

于是他总是变着法子把V从回家的路上拖到其他什么地方，他们一起去尝过新开的拉面馆，一起夹光过路边的娃娃机，有时候从黄昏一直疯到星夜。

代价是尼禄一整夜都在赶作业。

 

但皮一下相当快乐。

 

14

 

V喜欢窝在画室一整晚的习惯似乎改掉了。

因为总有个人在等他一起回家。

 

而且每天下午精准出现。

 

说是一起回家，但经常被拉去乱逛。V倒是头一次发现回去的这条路上有那么多有趣的东西，与尼禄一同走过的街道似乎不再是灰白的颜色，连路边孩子尖锐的哭声也变得没那么刺耳。有时他们会在外面逛到凌晨，等到连楼下便利店的收银员都开始打瞌睡才回到公寓。

代价是第二天V差点没起来床。

 

但皮一下相当快乐。

 

15

 

尼禄开始进入地狱期末期了。

 

虽然同V说明了情况但还是很过意不去，明明是自己先开的头。

由于教授的重点关爱，和学期末作品展的策划等重任压身，尼禄和V的时间渐渐错开。

尼禄回公寓时往往是深夜，这时候V的房间已经不再亮灯;而他起床时对方似乎早就已经出门了。

 

终于有一天尼禄被教授放了鸽子，他看了一眼表飞速冲出了教室。

 

而当他去到画室时，里面似乎已经没有人了。

 

16

 

其实V也开始忙碌起来。

 

虽然他的效率一直很高，但期末的作品展他希望能拿出最满意的画。

于是V似乎又回到了以前的生活，在画室从早上呆到晚上。但他习惯性地把时间拖得更久一点等待窗外某个人出现，然后才突然想起来对方这段时间好像忙的不可开交。

 

终于有一天V决定自己去找尼禄，他向尼禄的朋友打听了对方的安排。

 

但当他走到教室门口的时候，发现里面一个人也没有。

 

17

 

尼禄已经快半个月没有和V说过话了。

没有天时，没有地利，也见不到人。

 

其实他希望他们的感情不止停留在朋友。

可尼禄不敢说。

 

18

 

V已经快半个月没有和尼禄说过话了。

凑不上时间，对不上地点，见不到人。

 

V不知道尼禄对自己时一种什么样的感情，他当然不甘心只成为朋友。

可V不敢说。

 

19

 

那天尼禄站在作品展人来人往的现场，四处寻找那个熟悉的身影。

会展的人流量比他想的要多，不一会他就被挤到了另一块展区。

 

尼禄刚想发脾气，抬头就望见了一副偌大的油画。

他认识这种笔触，也认识这个画面。

 

画上的白发男人在玻璃外似乎在调试相机，青翠的爬山虎将他遮住了一点。

 

似乎是一切刚开始的时候。

 

20

 

那天V跑去了摄影展区，却没有见到尼禄。

他没想过学校的小展子会吸引来那么多人，他想原路返回却已经太迟了，只好顺着人流被推向别的地方。

 

当V终于从人群中重获自由，一抬头又是人山人海。然后他发现其实是一群人在围着一张展出的照片。

好奇心驱使他踮起脚去看那张照片。

 

V认识照片里那个地方。

就是他经常呆的画室。

他好像知道了这张照片拍摄的日期，甚至猜到了作者。

 

那个时候V正在画窗外的尼禄。

 

而尼禄正好在拍他。

 

21

 

尼禄逃离了展会，一切来的太突然，一瞬间他感觉自己的大脑似乎宕了机。

而当回过神来时自己已经站在了公寓楼下。

然后他跑去隔壁的花店买了一束花。

 

尼禄清晰地记得今天V起得很晚，也许是因为昨天通宵画画。

也不知道他有没有吃早餐。

 

然后尼禄打开了公寓门，那时候还是正午，太阳很大。

V的画架全部摆在了窗台边，尼禄走过去，走进阳光下飞舞的尘埃里。

 

那些画布上的人——

 

全都是他。

 

22

 

V还是没有找到尼禄，他从展厅里溜了出来，漫无目的地在外面走着。

他思考了一下，还是在花店买了一束花。

 

V突然想起自己早上摆在窗边的画还没有收起来，于是转了个向往公寓走。

 

正午的太阳很大，但也不算猛。V看着自己的影子变成一个点。今天没有听见小孩的哭声，一路上只有蝉鸣和鸟吟。

 

就是电梯里的空调稍微有点冷。

V拿着花走了出去。

 

最后他发现公寓的门没有关上，V走过去，警惕地站在门口没有进去。

然后他看见了耀眼阳光下飞舞的尘埃，和尘埃中的那个人。

 

拿着一束花。

 

仿佛从画中走出来。

 

23

 

「我喜欢你。」

 

而这句话似乎已经不用再说明。

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 可能有BUG 不要告诉我哈哈哈哈  
> 甜就完事了  
> LOF:乞力马扎罗的塔 欢迎来找我玩w


End file.
